


CONFIANZA

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Es lo que significa.





	CONFIANZA

**Author's Note:**

> Mini historia hecha para un reto de la pagina de Facebook todo Wincest &J2. Se basa en una imagen, que por desgracia yo soy incapaz de pintar, pero me quito el sombrero ante su autor que, quien sea tiene todo mi respeto y reconocimiento.  
> Esta claro que los Winchester no son míos, mas quisiera, pero la historia si.  
> Esta dedicada a mi Jesen particular por su cumple, te quiero Ali.

CONFIANZA

de Tabora.

 

Aprendió hace mucho tiempo lo que significa esa postura.

Cuando Papa estaba enfadado, concentrado o simplemente borracho, Sammy siempre se recostaba en el cabecero de la cama procurando no descolocar las cosas, agarraba una almohada y la usaba de “escudo” ante la realidad que su padre representaba.

Con Papa presente, Sam aprendió desde pequeño a distinguir que si había tres camas, solo podía utilizar la suya, no podía cometer el error de sentarse en la de Dean. Según Papa todo no podían permitirse el lujo de ser desordenados. Así que si no estaban durmiendo, sus pertenencias debían estar encima de sus respectivas camas, todo ordenado y listo para agarrar si debían huir. Si él cometía el error de estorbar en la cama de su hermano podía ser el culpable de que Dean olvidara algo que podría salvarle la vida en un futuro, y Sam sabía que no podía perder a Dean, por eso aprendió a no molestar ni estorbar en la cama de su hermano. 

Sin Papa, las camas tienen su utilidad de forma diferente, una sirve para vaciar las bolsas y dejar la ropa limpia preparada, la otra para tener listas las armas y parte del equipo y la que sobra... esa siempre se comparte. Y es en esa en la que Sam siempre se tira cuando llegan de cualquier lado. Y es , “esa” postura la que le dice a Dean que su hermanito esta relajado, confiado y tranquilo. Tumbado sobre su estomago, agarrado a una esquina de la cama, Dean quisiera que su hermano siempre pudiera ponerse cómodo de esa forma, significaría tantas cosas...

Ahora, ya sin la presencia de Papa desde hace tiempo, han pasado por muchas épocas, muchas camas y posturas. Han compartido cama de muchas formas diferentes, se han extrañado, peleado y planeado estrategias, se han insultado y se han amado en ellas. Pero esa postura siempre ha seguido siendo, su “faro en la oscuridad”, sabe que las cosas están bien cuando Sam, se deja caer de esa forma en su cama, en la Dean, en la de ambos.

Y sí, tal vez podría hacer una oda al trasero desnudo de su hermano, ese suave y perfecto trasero que muchas veces es visible en esa postura, pero Dean nunca haría eso, no tiene alma de poeta. Pero a veces se pone “filosófico”, piensa que si le dieran a elegir una postura sexual, no elegiría cosas raras con aparatos de silicona, estiramientos extraños o acciones que conlleven mas lubricante que el justo y necesario. No, elegiría esa que ve ahora mismo, su hermano dormido, vestido con un vaquero gastado y calcetines. Sam boca abajo, agarrado a una esquina del colchón. Esa postura que no mantiene cuando Dean desnudo, se tumba a su lado...

Y es que Dean, ahora que todo esta relativamente tranquilo, cuando se pone “filosófico” `piensa en Sam, y siempre termina poniéndose caliente. Él piensa que es porque Sam siempre le provoca deseo aunque, a lo mejor ese trasero en pompa, que Sam se empeña en menear cuando nota la mirada de Dean sobre él, también tiene algo que ver.

FIN


End file.
